Decorative lighting systems are typically used to enhance the visibility of objects in darkness or poor lighting conditions, and may be used to create a decorative appearance. In some cases, such lighting systems enhance safety for those using lighted equipment and others around them, and the light emitted by the systems can also improve the user's view of an area surrounding the equipment, or of the equipment itself.